Azeroth Continent
According to legends on the Azeroth Continent, thousands of years ago Gods and Demons ruled the Azeroth Continent. Both races were very powerful. Since the beginning of their existence, they had fought and battled against each other. The war lasted more than tens of thousands of years. Gods and Demons battled across the continent and the ruins of war spread across the whole continent. However, the ruins were slowly buried by in dust over time afterwards, the two powerful races of Gods and Demons suddenly disappeared mysteriously from Azeroth Continent. After a long period of time, the human race slowly rose. The Azeroth Continent is gigantic. Storys say that even the gods can’t travel through the whole continent. The continent is home to many empires that are ranked from 1 to 9 with 9 being the largest and strongest. There are belived to be thousands of weak level one empires on the continent. Large scale wars suddenly broke out on this relatively peaceful continent. Eastern Region, Western Region, Northern Region, and Southern Region of the Continent all fell into chaos at the same time. Regions -Eastern Region of the Continent- The four giant empires in the region: Manchester United, Arsenal, Liverpool, and Chelsea ended the peace treaty which lasted more than 100 years, and they declared war on each other. Also, more than 20 smaller empires on each side were pulled into the mess. The entire Eastern Region was turned into a hell. The big 4 were in a grand war against each other, almost flipping the Eastern Region of Azeroth upside-down. With the Manchester City Empire that rose to the top with the arrival of the Chaos Era, it was heard that there wasn’t a single inch of land in the Eastern Region that wasn’t enveloped by the war. -Western Region of the Continent- The two biggest empires in the Region, the level 9 Madrid Empire and the level 9 Barcelona Empire, also waged war against each other after more than 100 years of peace, destroying the power dynamic in the region. Then, the lower-leveled empires such as Valencia, Sevilla, and Malaga Empire took sides and started fighting as well. The Western Region wasn’t better than the Eastern Region. There was no way back for the two level 9 empires. Cities were destroyed, people were massacred, and corpses were everywhere. Months later the war between the level 9 Madrid Empire and the level 9 Barcelona Empire came to a climax. Under the leadership of the unrivaled genius, Leo Messi, the Barcelona Empire defeated the Madrid Empire in the beginning, forcing the latter to pay a hefty price and hire the famous general, José Mourinho, who was said to be the No.1 Military Commander on the continent. Then, they were able to hold up against the attack of the Barcelona Empire. -Southern Region of the Continent- This region wasn’t much better. The only level 9 empire, Bayern, in the region was challenged by the lower-leveled empires such as Ormond, Leverkusen, Bremen, and Stuttgart. The alliance of the level 8 and level 7 empires challenged the dominating Bayern Empire, trying to overthrow it and put an end to its control of the region. Amongst the empires in the alliance, the Ormond Empire even reached out to the Northern Region, allying with the Leon Empire. This went to show that the wars were about to cover the entire continent. -Northern Region of the Continent- In comparison, the Northern Region that the Zenit Empire was in was relatively more peaceful, but wars were going on. The most dominating force in the area, the Leon Empire, suddenly changed. Perhaps its Emperor Blanco went mad, or other forces instigated it, the Leon Empire suddenly wanted to unite the Northern Region. The Ten-Empire United Troops attacking Zenit was only the beginning of the chaos. -Central Region of the Continent- On the entire continent, only the Central Region where the headquarters of the Holy Church was at was still peaceful on the surface. Although the Holy Church had the plan of uniting the Continent and creating a huge empire where religion and imperialism become one, it was far from being realized. Since the headquarters of the Holy Church was on the Waulu Mountain which was located on the Sicilia Island in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea, it acted as a deterrent to the giant empires around it, forcing the ambitious emperors to hold back their ambitions. Even though this was the case, the two level 9 empires in the Central Region, Inter Milan and AC Milan, were already preparing everything, and the Juventus Empire which was a member of the Alliance started their aggressive uprise after falling for more than 100 years. Although wars hadn’t been waged at the Central Region, the atmosphere was intense, and the forces were intertwined and complicated. It wasn’t that much better off. Azeroth Empire Empires of the Azeroth Continent Level 9 * Barcelona Empire - Number one empire on the Continent * Manchester Empire - Master Matt-Busby created the Manchester Empire after he discovered a great Mythical Ruins and acquired of its resources. * Bayern * Inter Milan Empire * Ac Milan * Chelsea Empire * Arsenal - Probably 9? * Liverpool - Probably 9? * Anfield Empire Level 8 * Ormond Empire - has more than ten Sun-Class Lords Level 6 * Dulin Empire - Destroyed * Leon Empire - Emperor Juninho of Leon had reached Sun-Class many years ago Level 4 * Eindhoven Empire * Bordeaux Empire Level 3 * Lyon Empire Level 2 * Jax Empire * Anji Empire Level 1 * Zenit Empire * Spartac Empire * Light Empire * Saint Germain Empire Don't know the Level of the Empire *Marseille Empire *Marse Empire **Prince Simon *Maze Empire **Prince Sark Trade and Mercenaries *Soros Business Union *Wind Horse Mercenary Group *Fire Blood Mercenary Group